Sweet Flavor
by Nah
Summary: Milo é um viciado e está prestes a ter uma overdose. Camus já esta completamente desesperado com seu fofucho. Mas será que Aquário conseguira livrálo desse vicio? Tomar os chocolates das mãos de Milo vai ser tarefa difícil. Yaoi Lemon
1. Vicio e plano

**Título**: Sweet Flavor

**Autora: **Nah

**Sinopse:** Milo é um viciado e está preste a ter uma overdose. Camus já esta completamente desesperado com seu fofucho. Mas será que Aquário conseguira livrá-lo desse vicio? Tomar os chocolates das mãos de Milo vai ser tarefa difícil. Yaoi/Lemon

**Beta:** Li

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masami Kurumada, Bandai e Toei. Os apelidos mais que carinhosos, Mozão e Mozinho, são de autoria da Pipe, eu apenas peguei emprestado. Já a fic ela me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**N.A:** Considere assim: Camus e Milo estão juntos há três anos e todo o santuário sabe do relacionamento dos dois. A cronologia é mais ou menos dois anos depois da Saga de Hades, então eles já estavam juntos quando ocorreu a batalha das dozes casas.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 01: Vicio e plano**

Camus entrou silenciosamente na casa de Escorpião. Escondeu seu cosmo, sabendo que provavelmente o dono da casa deveria estar dormindo, como fazia às vezes ao terminar seu treino. Chegou na parte de cima e viu a toalha jogada no sofá. Fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, aquele ali não tinha mais jeito.

Seguiu para o quarto sorrateiramente, lembrando de como foi difícil dar uma boa desculpa a Hyoga para terminar o treino um pouco antes. Era responsável e cumpria as suas obrigações, mas hoje quando viu Milo sair da arena com aquele sorriso infantil de quem ia aprontar algo, não resistiu e acabou querendo ir ao encontro dele. Adorava aquele sorriso do grego - por mais que se mostrasse irritado quando ele fazia isso - sempre tão acolhedor e trazendo boas memórias de quando eram crianças.

Entrou no quarto bagunçado e não acreditou no que viu. Mas de novo isso! Quando é que ia parar com aquilo? Zeus! Daqui a pouco iria arrancar os cabelos ao se deparar mais uma vez com uma cena daquela. Em desespero com o que via, tratou logo de ir berrando, fazendo o Escorpião dar um salto da cama.

- MILO! QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ DISSE PARA VOCÊ PARAR COM ISSO? – tentou avançar em Milo, pronto para tirar aquilo das mãos dele. – Por Athena, Milo – o grego saiu de perto de Camus. – Me dê isso! Já disse para você parar, está te fazendo mal.

- Mas, Camus, é tão bom.

- MILO, VOCÊ ESTÁ VICIADO – foi atrás dele, mas Milo se pôs a sair correndo com os chocolates na mão. – VOLTE AQUI, MILO!

- NÃO, CAMUS! SÓ SE VOCÊ PROMETER QUE NÃO VAI MAIS TOMAR OS MEUS CHOCOLATES – gritou em resposta, descendo a escada, chegando na parte de baixo do seu templo.

- MILO, VOCÊ TEM QUE PARAR. Isso... isso pode... sei lá... causar uma doença.

- Não – parou de correr, se mantendo afastado de Camus. – Nunca fez mal, por que agora faria?

- Porque você não consegue parar. Todo dia come chocolate. No café da manhã, almoço, sobremesa, depois do lanche, de madrugada. – começou a enumerar nos dedos. Aquela discussão era ridícula demais para o seu ser. Como é que ele ficava enumerando as vezes que Milo comia chocolate?

- Você não sabe o que está perdendo – mordeu um pedaço de chocolate provocando o outro cavaleiro.

Camus bufou irritado e tentou mais uma vez avançar em Milo. Escorpião recomeçou a correr o mais rápido que pode, voltando a subir as escadas, enquanto tentava comer os chocolates antes que Camus conseguisse alcançá-lo.

Milo já chegava no último degrau, quando Camus percebeu uma coisa: por que estava correndo, afinal? Era um cavaleiro de ouro. Tão mais simples usar a velocidade da luz e avançar de uma vez em Milo. Partiu para cima dele, e Milo só foi notar que Camus tinha usado a velocidade da luz quando já estava no chão com o francês em cima de si, parte dos pés na escada e o corpo todo já no piso de cima.

Tentou de todas as formas sair dali e deixar os chocolates longe das mãos de Camus, mas este estava decido a tomar de qualquer forma os doces. Sentiu o corpo de Camus pressionando o seu com força, se esfregando de maneira provocante sem que o francês se desse conta.

- Hã... Camus... você tá...

- Quieto, Milo. Vou tomar esses chocolates já de você – tentou segurar as mãos do cavaleiro de Escorpião. – Vai acabar tendo um treco de tanto chocolate que come. Sabe, uma vez me contaram que...

- Camus, você tá me excitando – foi direto. Já estava quase largando o chocolate. Só um outro vicio para fazê-lo esquecer de seus preciosos doces.

Camus se levantou imediatamente, as faces coradas com o comentário de Milo. Mas, espera aí, eles não eram um casal? Por que ficou envergonhado em excitar Milo? Sempre o excitava mesmo, não era? Já ia cair em cima dele de novo, mas Milo foi mais esperto e voltou a correr, os chocolates ainda a salvo, fechados com força em suas mãos.

- VOLTE, MILO! - Gritou indo atrás dele. Só aquele Escorpião para fazê-lo esquecer temporariamente de que não gostava de gritar, muito menos sair correndo atrás de alguém.

Milo entrou no quarto, percebendo tarde demais que agora não poderia escapar. Fez a coisa mais inteligente que veio a sua cabeça: tentou comer os chocolates o mais rápido possível antes que Camus tomasse dele e jogasse fora como havia feito com o seu estoque há uns dois dias.

- Milo, eu vou pedir só mais uma vez: me dê esses chocolates! – já começava a ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Não – respondeu com a boca cheia.

Avançou para cima dele e Milo pulou na cama, sendo seguido por Camus. Mais uma vez o francês caiu por cima. Camus conseguiu pegar os chocolates que restavam, sorrindo triunfante. Olhou para Milo, que não parecia nada contente mesmo com a boca cheia de chocolate.

- Não, Camus. Me devolve – Milo choramigou.

- Nada disso. Você vai passar a se alimentar melhor, daqui a alguns dias faremos os exames médicos para ver como anda as taxas de glicose, colesterol... – Camus falava calmamente em cima de Milo. - A última vez que fizemos isso a sua até que estava normal, mas entre os cavaleiros de ouro suas taxas eram as maiores, principalmente a de glicose. E agora que anda comendo esse monte de chocolate todo dia, não quero nem pensar como anda o seu nível de glicose.

- Não tenho problema com esse tipo de coisa, Camus.

- Nem pense que vai me convencer a devolver isso aqui – mostrou os chocolates, provocativo, e ia se levantando quando Milo segurou sua cintura.

- Camus, eu até deixou você levar os chocolates, mas você continuou me excitando, não sei se notou – concluiu com o sorriso safado nos lábios.

- Se isso for uma tentativa de tomar os chocolates... – foi calado com um beijo.

Sentiu os lábios de Milo, doces, com gosto de chocolate, a língua provocando a sua, como um convite. As mãos meladas de chocolate tentando tirar a sua blusa. Pressionou seu corpo contra o de Milo, percebendo que realmente o havia excitado, e que se encontrava na mesma situação. Jogou os chocolates no chão. Depois os pegaria e levaria para longe do grego, mas agora o que importava era aproveitar aquele momento.

* * *

- Então, ainda o problema com os chocolates? – Mu perguntou a Camus.

- Hum hum... – limitou-se a responder, olhando entediado ao redor da arena.

- Mas Milo sempre comeu chocolates, não vejo problema nisso.

- Ele tem comido demais ultimamente – falou com uma certa calma. - Acho que tem algo de errado com ele, anda ansioso demais e vai correndo comer chocolates. Perguntei algumas vezes e ele sempre responde que não é nada.

Afrodite chegou se agarrando ao pescoço de Mu, que corou imediatamente.

- Ei, vocês não vão treinar, não? – perguntou, mas o que queria saber era sobre o que os dois cavaleiros conversavam tão sério. – Estão falando sobre o que?

- Aquela velha historia do Milo e dos chocolates – Mu respondeu, se soltando educadamente dos braços de Afrodite. Vislumbrou algo loiro passando por ali e achou melhor não provocar situações constrangedoras.

- Mas que coisa! Eu até já disse a ele, se continuar assim vai acabar engordando.

- Bem, acho que isso não aconteceria, ele treina bastante. O que me preocupa é o por que dele estar exagerando tanto – Camus comentou pensativo, um pouco distraído como se estivesse falando sozinho. – Sem contar que açúcar dá muita energia.

Os olhos de Afrodite brilharam ao ouvir aquilo, já interpretando com segundas intenções o que Camus disse.

- Ah, quer dizer que o Milo fica com muita energia, né – Camus olhou intrigado para Afrodite. – Então é por isso que você tem chegado sempre cansado e com as roupas meio amassadas – piscou um olho e Camus lançou um olhar frio, sem conseguir esconder o rubor nas faces. Tanta gente para ele falar aquilo, tinha que ser justo na frente do Afrodite.

- Er... claro que não – falou irritado, mas com uma entonação meio nervosa na voz.

- Hum... o Milo tá acabando com você na cama, não é mesmo, Camus?

- Não é nada disso, Afrodite. A questão é que...

- É por isso que quer tanto livrá-lo do chocolate. Não tá dando conta do recado.

- Quer parar, Afrodite?

- Vai ver que é por isso que ele anda comendo tanto chocolate... pra compensar o prazer que o geladinho ai – apontou para Camus - não tá proporcionando.

- Eu mandei você parar – controlava cada fibra para não lançar um Pó de Diamante em Afrodite.

- Sem estresse. Mas eu achei isso bem interessante. Me diz uma coisa, dá energia mesmo? Se eu passar a comer mais açúcar eu vou detonar o Mozão?

Mu que achou melhor permanecer calado até aquele momento, decidiu ir a socorro de Camus.

- Para com isso, Afrodite. O que o Camus quis dizer é que o açúcar deixa a pessoa mais ativa, mas isso não significa que o Milo esteja...

- Mu! – Camus fechou a cara para o ariano.

- Er... eu...

- Ai Mu, fica quieto. Deixa eu terminar de falar com o Camus – Afrodite sorriu para Camus. – Quais são exatamente os efeitos? O que o Milo faz com você?

- Afrodite, se você estiver a fim de levar um Execução Aurora, é só dizer de uma vez, não precisa ficar me provocando – Camus disse, vermelho, não se sabe de raiva ou de vergonha, com as mãos na têmpora, controlando cada nervo.

- Eu hein! Tá precisando de umas boas dozes de Milo. Quer que eu o chame, quer?

Camus respirou algumas vezes. Ele não se deixava abater por sentimentos, não iria falar nada, não iria dizer nada, não iria reagir.

- Vai, biba, deixa de frescura, que o fresco aqui sou eu! Você quer que o Milo pare de comer chocolate? – Afrodite perguntou.

- Venho tentando fazer isso a mais de um mês.

- Já ouvi dizer que tem gente que tem alergia a chocolate.

- O Milo tá longe disso. Se com o tanto de chocolate que ele já comeu, não teve nenhuma alergia, não é agora que ele vai ter – Mu tentou logo cortar o barato de Afrodite. Aquele ali só tinha idéia maluca.

- Mas ele poderia pensar que tem alergia.

- Afrodite, eu acho que você anda cheirando demais aquelas suas rosas – Camus cruzou os braços.

- Escuta, Camus! Você quer ou não quer fazer com que ele pare de comer chocolate?

- Ele não precisa parar, mas que pelo menos ele diminua. Isso vai fazer mal a saúde dele.

- Esses casos alérgicos com chocolate geralmente são assim, quando surge de repente, a pessoa só precisa ficar um tempo sem comer chocolate, depois pode voltar, mas sem muitos exageros. Vai ficar na medida que você quer.

- Está certo, Afrodite. Mas como eu vou fazer pra ele pensar que tem alergia? Não posso simplesmente chegar e dizer: 'Olha Milo, você não pode comer mais chocolate, porque mesmo eu não sendo médico eu sei que você está com alergia'. Até parece que ele vai acreditar nisso.

- Desse modo não. Mas se ele visse aquele belo corpinho dele se enchendo de manchinhas vermelhas, aí sim ele vai acreditar – Afrodite falou com um dedo no queixo.

- E como você espera que surjam manchas na pele dele? – Mu estava mais intrigado que Camus.

- Sabe aquela velha, de um dos vilarejos aqui perto? Aquela que geralmente tem umas ervas medicinais e sempre que acontece algo com alguém nos vilarejos vão correndo para lá?

- Você quer dizer aquela curandeira que você vive visitando sabe-se lá por que?

- É, ela mesma. Pois então, ela tem uma espécie de chá que... deixa a pessoa menos ativa, digamos assim.

- Ativa em que sentido? – Mu perguntou.

- Tá passando muito tempo com o Shaka – Afrodite olhou descrente para Mu. - Daqui a pouco tá mais inocente que ele.

- Certo, Afrodite, já entendemos. Mas fique sabendo que eu não falei aquela historia da energia relacionando com o fato de... você sabe... então, eu não vou dar para Milo um chá que deixe ele menos ativo... eu só quero que ele passe a comer menos chocolate para não por em risco a saúde dele – Camus concluiu com seriedade.

- Mas ai é que tá. O chá tem um efeito colateral: deixa manchas na pele da pessoa.

- Isso fica durante quanto tempo?

- Algumas horas só.

- Como você sabe disso, Afrodite? Já usou no Máscara da Morte?

- Ai Camus, logo você sendo indelicado desse jeito. Isso é pergunta que se faça? – fingiu estar envergonhado.

- De qualquer forma, não vou usar isso no Milo. Vai que causa algum problema nele.

- Fica tranqüilo. E é melhor isso agora, do que ver as taxas de Milo lá em cima quando ele for fazer o exame.

Camus acabou aceitando a idéia, ainda meio inconformado. Mas, de certo modo, era para o bem de Milo. Mu, sendo mais sensato, disse para ele esquecer essa idéia e que o melhor era tentar conversar com Milo e conscientizar ele, mas Afrodite foi mais prático, puxando Camus para ir com ele até um dos vilarejos, antes que Mu o convencesse a mudar de idéia. Afinal, Afrodite tinha que ter alguém para testar o mais novo chá de dona Haidê, e nada melhor do que usar Milo como cobaia.

* * *

- Já sabe como vai fazer?

- Você já me explicou umas mil vezes, Afrodite.

- Tem que dar tudo certo.

- Não sei por que está tão preocupado com isso – Camus olhou desconfiado para Afrodite. – Você está aprontando alguma?

- Assim você me ofende. Vocês têm sempre que achar que eu estou querendo aprontar algo, mas que coisa. E estou te ajudando, porque sou seu vizinho e seu amigo também. Até podia pedir algo em troca, mas eu estou muito bem como o meu Maskinha e não preciso de nada – fez biquinho.

- Ah, me desculpe, Afrodite, pensei que tivesse algo por trás disso – se desculpou meio sem jeito, afinal Afrodite estava ajudando.

- Fica tranqüilo, Gelinho, e vai logo dar esse chá pra aquele Escorpião fogoso.

- Você tem certeza que não vai fazer mal nenhum a ele?

- Já disse que tenho. Agora vai logo, que eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo, daqui a pouco o Mozão aparece.

Camus se despediu de Afrodite, agradecendo educadamente. Subia as escadas das doze casas, passando silenciosamente por cada uma, sem querer incomodar os que estavam em casa àquela hora. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de dar o chá a Milo sem que ele soubesse, para não desconfiar depois.

Estava meio inseguro por estar fazendo aquilo. Milo não ia gostar nem um pouco se descobrisse tudo, mas que outro meio iria fazer para ele parar de comer chocolate? Tinha certeza que aquilo ia acabar fazendo mal a Milo se continuasse comendo daquele jeito. Nem entendia por que todo esse vicio em chocolate, aquilo ali não tinha nada demais. Claro que isso só na cabeça de Camus.

Chegou na casa de Escorpião, Milo estava jogado no sofá, sem fazer nada. Foi direto para a cozinha sem falar com ele, para poder esconder o chá e depois ver como faria para Milo beber aquilo. Voltou para a sala, vendo-o inquieto no sofá. Assim que Camus apareceu, ele se sentou.

- Ainda está chateado comigo por causa dos chocolates?

- Não, Milo! E quer saber de uma coisa... não vou mais proibir você de comer chocolates – disse com ar de cansado.

- Sério? – Milo arregalou os olhos incrédulos, mas logo em seguida agarrou o pescoço de Camus e começou a beijá-lo. – Nem acredito nisso – disse entre beijos. – Sabe, podíamos fazer uma coisa que está na minha cabeça há dias e...

- Vou preparar algo para a gente comer. Tô morrendo de fome – tirou os braços de Milo de seu pescoço e foi para a cozinha.

- Ah, então tá. – Milo disse, meio desanimado, mas logo voltou a pensar em algumas coisas que poderia fazer agora que Camus tinha liberado o chocolate.

* * *

Camus olhou em volta, revoltado com a cozinha bagunçada de Milo. Preferia ficar na própria casa com o amante, só que ultimamente ficava mais na casa de Escorpião porque Milo vinha reclamando que andava abandoando a própria casa, que ia ficar um verdadeiro caos. Nem entendeu muito isso, já que a casa de Escorpião parecia muito mais organizada sem seu dono ali.

Como não queria ficar muito tempo em meio àquela cozinha desorganizada, achou melhor preparar algo pratico. Limitou-se a fazer panquecas, mas o principal era a bebida. Pensou um pouco no que poderia dar para Milo beber junto com um pouco do chá, até que veio a mente a idéia de colocar em alguma bebida, se ficasse um gosto estranho talvez ele não suspeitasse. No entanto Milo conhecia todas aquelas bebidas ali e poderia notar o gosto. Daria um jeito nisso. Amanhã Milo já não comeria chocolate.

* * *

- Camus, eu estou com fome. Vai demorar muito ainda e... Uauuuuu...

Olhou para o seu francês que estava terminando de ajeitar a mesa. Não deu a mínima pra mesa, só quis saber de Camus, com a camisa toda desabotoada, deixando a mostra o peito definido... suspirou com aquela visão diante de si.

- Já terminei, Milo! – Camus falou terminando de colocar as panquecas na mesa. – Vai ficar parado ai na porta?

- Anh... você fez o que para o jantar? Panquecas e... Que isso?

- Uma bebida lá da França.

- Hum... nunca vi essa bebida. Qual o nome?

- Er... você vai gostar que eu sei – Camus passou a mão levemente pelo tórax querendo tirar atenção de Milo da bebida. – Vamos comer.

- Sim! – disse Milo, quase babando e se controlando para não agarrar o seu francês.

Sentaram-se à mesa e Milo franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Pêra. Panqueca com essa bebida ai?

- Qual o problema?

- Sei lá, mas é que uma bebida dessa devia ter algo mais sofisticado como acompanhamento, ainda mais vindo de você... – viu a cara indignada de Camus. Por Zeus! Não podia estragar aquela noite de jeito nenhum, _não com Camus com a blusa desabotoada_. Afinal, mesmo morrendo de calor, aquele ali não costumava ficar daquele jeito à toa. – Mas está ótimo, Camus, perfeito, como tudo que você faz.

Camus sorriu satisfeito.

Começaram a comer e Milo provou da bebida, notando um gosto estranho, só que nunca tinha bebido aquilo antes, então devia ser o próprio gosto. Assim pensava o 'inocente' Escorpião.

Mal terminaram de jantar e Milo já ia partindo para o ataque, nem percebeu que Camus não havia bebido também. Queria agarrar ele ali mesmo, sentindo o álcool nas veias. Camus achou que logo ele iria desempolgar, já que o real efeito do chá era esse, e as manchinhas na pele era um efeito colateral.

No entanto não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Milo ficou mais fogoso do que já era aquela noite. Para delírio de Camus.

Continua...

* * *

**N.A:** A alergia temporariamente a chocolate de fato é possível. Na realidade, o mais correto é alergia a corantes, o que acaba incluindo chocolates. Pode ser passageiro, e é tratado com remédio e cortando, durante um certo tempo, qualquer tipo de corante da alimentação.


	2. Alergia e abstinência fajuta

**Capítulo 2: Alergia e abstinência fajuta**

Acordou exausto. Conseqüência da noite que havia passado com Camus. Se sentou na cama e sorriu ao ser puxado de volta para deitar. Camus abriu os olhos, vendo o lindo sorriso de Milo, as lembranças da noite passando por sua cabeça, tinha que avisar a Afrodite que o chá não funcionava, mas o efeito colateral aparecia, constatou ao olhar a pele de Milo.

- Olhe Milo – disse com a voz ainda embargada pelo sono. – O que é isso na sua pele?

Milo olhou para a própria pele.

- Hum... não sei – respondeu com um tom um pouco preocupado. Como iria sair para treinar com a pele assim?

- Hiiii, Milo, acho que sei o que é? Já vi isso uma vez no Hyoga, quando ele era pequeno.

- O que é?

- Alergia a chocolate.

Escorpião ficou em choque! Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Não justo com ele! Alergia a chocolate? Não, não podia ser. Era o fim do mundo. Não sabia nem o que dizer, sua única reação foi olhar assustado para as manchinhas em sua pele. Levantou os olhos para Camus. Ia chorar. Alergia a chocolate?

- Ah, Milo, não fica assim – começou a se arrepender do que tinha feito vendo os olhinhos marejados de Milo. – Não precisa chorar, mon ange. Logo passa...

- Você não entende, Camus – disse controlando o choro. – Eu não posso ficar sem comer chocolate.

- É claro que pode, e só vai ser por um tempo.

- Como você sabe – fez uma cara emburrada e pronto para cair no choro.

- Como eu disse o Hyoga já teve isso, ele só precisou ficar três meses sem comer chocolate...

-TRÊS MESES. EU VOU MORRER – gritou desesperado.

Camus agora estava completamente arrependido por ter inventado aquilo, mas era para o bem do seu precioso _bichinho peçonhento_. Vai que ele desenvolvia alguma doença no futuro por causa do excesso de chocolate? Milo exagerava demais. Tentou consolá-lo, alisando as costas dele suavemente.

- Milo, mon ange, não fica assim – ia matar Afrodite pela idéia. Deu um beijinho no pescoço dele para ver se o animava, Milo se apertou mais ainda contra o corpo dele. – Fica calmo que logo isso passa – deu outro beijo.

Milo foi se acalmando e quando Camus viu, ele já tentava começava a dar leves mordidas em seu ombro, subindo para o pescoço.

- Ô Milo, mas nem assim você sossega.

- Camus, eu estou triste, preciso de atenção para não ficar carente com a falta de chocolate – fez bico e o francês soltou um suspiro resignado.

- Temos que ir treinar, vamos nos atrasar.

- Que se dane o treino. Eu quero atenção – lançou um olhar perdido para Camus.

- Eu treino com você.

- Esquece, Camus, quero outro tipo de atenção – se deitou na cama levando a mão de Camus para um ponto estratégico.

- Mon dieu.

Só restou ao francês atender aos caprichos de Milo.

* * *

Viu ele adentrar a casa de Libra, as mãos fechadas escondendo algo. Seguiu atrás. Milo era teimoso demais para obedecer a suas recomendações. Sabia que ele estava indo escondido para poder comer os chocolates que tinha conseguido surrupiar na cozinha do Santuário, provavelmente fazendo chantagem emocional para uma das servas. 

Duas semanas desde que inventou que Milo tinha alergia a chocolate. Mesmo assim ele sempre dava um jeito de conseguir chocolate com alguém. Zeus o que ia fazer com aquele Escorpião teimoso? Nem dizer que ele tinha alergia adiantava. Talvez devesse terminar com aquela historia e deixar Milo comer quantos chocolates quisesse. Sentia-se mal por estar enganando Milo e sempre tentava convencer a si mesmo que era para o próprio bem dele.

Milo se sentou no chão da casa de Libra e deu a primeira mordida no chocolate.

- MILO!

Assim que ouviu seu nome se levantou e começou a correr saindo da casa de Libra. Camus devia estar furioso por vê-lo comer chocolate. Chegou em frente a casa de Virgem e parou pensando se entrava ou não. Shaka com certeza estaria ali e não o deixaria passar contrabandeando chocolates. Sentiu Camus se aproximar e acabou entrando.

Mesmo assim não teve jeito. Foi alcançado por Camus, que caiu por cima dele como sempre fazia quando via Milo com chocolate.

- Olha, Camus, se você quer tanto comer chocolate me diz logo que eu te dou um – falou com cinismo.

Camus conseguiu tirar dois dos quatro chocolates que Milo trazia na mão.

- O que foi que eu te disse? Você não pode, seu bicho peçonhento e teimoso. Vai acabar piorando.

- Eu já melhorei – mostrou o braço para Camus que não havia mais nenhuma mancha. Na verdade elas só permaneceram um dia. Milo estranhou logo de cara que sua alergia tinha ficado apenas um dia, mas Camus disse que isso foi porque ele não comeu chocolate. Só que andava desconfiado, já que depois comeu alguns chocolates e não aconteceu nada.

Acabou foi descobrindo que não tinha alergia coisa nenhuma após ouvir uma conversa entre Afrodite e um Shura, rindo de se acabar pelo que ficou sabendo sobre o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Achou melhor fingir que não sabia de nada para ver até onde Camus ia com aquela historia. Só sabia de uma coisa: quando aquilo acabasse Camus ia ver só o perigo que era tomar o chocolate dele.

- Melhorou nada, são três meses, não já disse. Você está sem comer a duas semanas.

- Mas o que é isso na minha casa – Shaka apareceu irritado com o barulho.

Camus se levantou com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios por ter conseguido pegar mais um chocolate. Agora só faltava um... Assim pensava.

- Você dois não podem ficar se agarrando na casa dos outros.

- Do que está reclamando, você tá de olhos fechados mesmo – Milo falou com mau humor, ainda deitado no chão.

- O que foi dessa fez? – Shaka se virou para Camus. – Ele conseguiu pegar mais chocolates? – Camus confirmou com a cabeça.

- Consegui pegar essas três, mais ainda restam um e...

- Não vai conseguir pegá-lo – Milo se levantou e estirou a língua.

- Não cantaria vitória cedo demais, Escorpião.

O chocolate saiu da mão de Milo, flutuando pelo templo de Virgem.

- Mu! – olhou indignado. – Seu traidor – cruzou os braços.

- Recomendação do Camus. – Mu pegou os chocolates entregando-os a Camus.

- "Nada de chocolates por pelo menos três meses" – os quatro repetiram a frase que Camus não cansava de dizer para os cavaleiros, impendido-os que dessem chocolates a Milo.

Todos do santuário sabiam e estavam proibidos de dar qualquer coisa que tivesse chocolate. Mesmo assim Milo conseguia arranjar chocolate sabe se lá onde e com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono que só ele sabia fazer.

- Agora que conseguiram pegar meus preciosos chocolates, acho que posso me retirar – disse sem esconder o sarcasmo e levantando as mãos para o alto. – Você vai ver só, Camus! Se eu fico sem chocolate você fica sem outra coisa - Camus ficou vermelho e para piorar a situação Milo concluiu: – Sem fazer amor por três meses. Me ouviu bem? Três meses.

Foi agora que Camus queria que um buraco se abrisse no chão. Milo já ia saindo da casa quando Shaka o parou.

- Nada disso, Milo. Pode parar ai – Shaka virou para Camus. – Eu se fosse você olhava os bolsos da calça dele.

- Como é que é? Deram para me revistar agora?

- Com você tudo é possível – Virgem se afastou sorrindo e Camus foi até Milo, que contrariado deixou que ele mexesse nos bolsos da sua calça.

Camus olhou o primeiro e nada, mas quando olhou o segundo, só faltou cair para trás. Uma barra de chocolate intacta. Os céus! O mal que aquilo faria. Para Camus era como se Milo estivesse mesmo com alergia.

- Você não tem juízo não? Nem responda – pegou na mão de Milo e saiu arrastando ele para voltarem para a casa de Escorpião.

Shaka abraçou Mu, indo com ele para a parte de cima da sua casa.

- Você achar que essa tentativa de fazer Milo diminuir o consumo de chocolate vai dar certo?

- Não.

- Então por que ajuda o Camus? – Shaka perguntou confuso.

- Porque acho que Aquário precisa de uma boa lição.

- Parar de querer controlar a situação.

- Hum hum... ou você acha que é só essa historia mesmo de taxa de glicose? E quem vai sair ganhando no final dessa historia vai ser Milo.

* * *

- Milo, preste atenção – olhou para ele vendo-o fazer birra. – Você só vai precisar ficar algum tempo sem comer chocolate, mas não pode ser nesse excesso todo que você costumava comer.

- Mas eu já disse que não tenho nada, aquela manchinhas desapareceram rapidinho, você mesmo viu, Camus. Isso significa que já estou bom.

- Não, não significa - Milo o abraçou, deixando Camus sem jeito. – Milo, eu já disse que aqui fora não.

- Você não devia estar treinando o pato há essa hora?

- Sim... o Hyoga estava meio cansado hoje, então achei melhor parar o treino antes. Ei! Não chame ele de pato.

- E desde quando você para o treino só porque seu pupilo está cansado? – soltou Camus desconfiado. – Confesse que veio me vigiar.

- Não foi nada disso – chegaram no templo de Escorpião.

- Vá, Camus, diga logo a verdade.

- Eu não vi lhe vigiar. Achei que estivesse me obedecendo e ficando longe dos chocolates.

- E por que terminou o treino com Hyoga mais cedo? – cruzou os braços.

- Porque eu queria fazer uma surpresa – soltou azedo, subindo as escadas para a parte de cima da casa.

- Ah... eu... mesmo, Camus? Você veio me fazer uma surpresa? – foi atrás dele, meio abobalhado. – Que tipo de surpresa? Me dizer que eu já posso comer chocolate?

Chegaram na casa de Escorpião.

- Não.

- Então qual era a surpresa?

- Esquece.

- Esquece nada, agora eu quero saber.

Camus olhou friamente para ele e continuou subindo as escadas indo para o próprio templo.

- Você não falou que eram três meses sem fazer amor?

- Falei? Não lembro disso. Agora por que a gente não desce para a minha casa.

- Não, eu vou pra minha casa.

- Mas sua casa é fria.

- E quem disse que eu to te chamando para lá.

- Camus, não seja mau. Você não pode fazer isso comigo, já não me basta o fato de não poder comer chocolate.

Camus parou de andar com remorso. De vez em quando pegava Milo meio desanimado e achava que isso era a falta do chocolate. Mas não ia ceder. Alem de quatro chocolates Milo ainda levava uma barra escondida no bolso. Quando descobrisse quem havia dado a ele os chocolates, não ia hesitar em mandar o primeiro golpe que lhe viesse à cabeça. Começou andar irritado chegando na entrada da sua casa.

- Me espera! – Milo pediu. – Eu prometo que fico sem comer chocolate.

- Você prometeu a mesma coisa ontem – parou no meio do templo de Aquário, olhando cansado para Milo

- Então eu prometo que cumprirei o que prometi.

Chegou suavemente perto de Camus, sentindo o típico frio daquela casa. Colocou uma mão em cada lado do rosto dele, acariciando as bochechas com as pontas dos dedos. Olhou nos olhos gelados de Camus, tentando encontrar os sentimento que sempre almejava no seu amante. Conseguia ver aqueles sentimentos em Camus por breves momentos e isso já valia para estarem junto.

Aquário se sentiu sendo avaliado com aquele olhar, e não estava gostando nem um pouco disso, mesmo que se sentisse afundar dentro das orbes azuis de tanta intensidade com que era olhado. Via carinho ali e perguntas. Talvez Milo soubesse e quisesse uma explicação, seria o momento ideal para fazer isso. O amava tanto que chegava a doer, e não sabia mais como lidar com aquilo. Queria saber que tinha controle da situação, controle de si mesmo e que não atenderia Milo cegamente. Só não entendia o que isso incluía o fato de querer controlar Milo também, afinal o signo controlador ali não era o dele.

- Milo... não... – iria pedir para ele parar de olhar daquele jeito, no entanto nem as palavras saiam direito.

Milo aproximou seu rosto, tocando os lábios de Camus numa estranha calma. Percebeu Camus se render imediatamente quando as mãos dele o trouxeram para mais perto, os lábios entreabriram convidando Milo, que respondeu de uma maneira lenta. Camus começava a estranhar aquele jeito, mas estava gostando, era mais fácil sentir o gosto de Milo assim, calmamente.

Até que a mágica acabou. Ouviram um suspiro alto e não era de nenhum do dois.

Lá vinha Afrodite, chocolate na mão e escova de cabelo na outra. Sorriu e parou na frente do casal sem perceber o olhar frustrado de Camus e o furioso de Milo.

- Que clima, hein! – comentou amargurado, não parecia nada bem. – Não queria incomodar nenhum dos dois, mas eu preciso conversar com alguém – deu uma mordida no chocolate para depois fungar discretamente, parecia que tinha chorado.

- Algum problema, Afrodite? – Camus perguntou, educadamente.

- Desde quando você come chocolate? – Milo quis saber se aquilo não era uma provocação a sua pessoa.

- Nada demais – responde primeiro a pergunta de Camus e em seguida a de Milo. – desde que o Mozão terminou comigo – e caiu no choro.

- Ai meu pai! – Camus trocou um olhar com Milo como se pedisse para ele conversar com Afrodite. Milo negou com a cabeça e segurando a mão de Camus o levou com ele para perto de Afrodite.

Assim que viu os dois perto, Afrodite abraçou Milo, tendo os cabelos carinhosamente afagados por ele.

- Shiii, calma Afrodite, sabe como ele é, logo vocês fazem as pazes e se entendem.

- É, daqui a pouco ele aparece na sua casa – Camus tentou ajudar.

- Dessa vez foi sério, só porque apareceu aquelas manchinhas na pele dele e ele achou que fosse o mesmo que estava acontecendo com Milo, só que em vez da alergia a chocolate ele achou que fosse alergia a sexo... – chorou mais, dando um leve soluço.

Camus ficou na mesma hora vermelho e Milo olhou interrogador para ele. Ainda olhando perguntou a Afrodite:

- Como assim? Ele terminou com você por isso?

- Não! – Afrodite soltou um muxoxo triste. – Ele ficou assustado, achando que teria que ficar três meses sem poder fazer amor comigo... ai eu tive que contar a ele que era efeito da poção... imagine passar três meses sem fazer amor com o Mozão... ai tive que explicar sobre o chá que dei a ele – respirou um pouco antes de continuar. - Dona Haidê me explicou que aumentava o 'fogo' na pessoa, e o Camus me confirmou isso.

- Ei! – Camus fez sinal para que Afrodite se calasse, o que não adiantou muito, já que Afrodite estava com o rosto escondido no ombro de Milo.

- Eu não sabia que ele ia ficar apavorado com as manchinhas... ele ficou bravo porque eu menti pra ele, e ficou achando que não me satisfazia o suficiente. Até parece! É claro que ele me satisfaz o suficiente, mas eu queria ver o que acontecia se aumentasse a potencia...

- Então quer dizer que existe um chá e que um dos efeitos alem da pessoa ficar mais... com mais fogo do que já tem, causa uma manchinhas na pele?

- As manchinhas são um efeito colateral – Afrodite corrigiu levantando a cabeça.

Ops... falou demais.

- Er... eu... eu... – olhou para a cara assassina de Camus. – Tem razão daqui a pouco a gente faz as pazes... Acho que vou voltar para a minha casa, minhas rosas estão abandonadas...

Milo segurou o braço dele.

- Antes você vai me explicar essa historia – passou a língua pelos lábios, fazendo planos maldosos para um certo francês. – Manchinhas, é? Tipo as que eu tive na minha alergia a chocolate?

- Eu realmente preciso ir, Milo! – se soltou. – Toma – enviou o resto do chocolate na boca de Milo e tratou de sair dali antes que fosse congelado.

Milo se virou para Camus, dando uma mordida no chocolate.

- Só me resta você para explicar sobre a minha suposta alergia.

Camus tentou se mostrar neutro. _Maldito Afrodite!_ Pensou.

Continua...

* * *

**N.A:** Acho que eu devo esclarecer algumas coisas. E pedir desculpas também, por não ter dado os devidos créditos para os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho, mas já concertei isso depois do leve puxão de orelha mais que merecido.

Eu falei da alergia a corante porque foi isso que eu tive uma vez. Quando tive a idéia pra fic eu tinha que achar algum motivo que impedisse o Milo de comer chocolate, então lembrei da alergia a corante, e como sou chocólatra mais que assumida isso foi um verdadeiro pesadelo. Não sabia como funcionava essa exclusivamente a chocolate, mas obrigada pela explicação, Pipe, deu até pra ter umas idéias. E também teve a do cacau que a Anna Malfoy falou.

Mas pra frente eu explico melhor o lance da poção que o Afrodite achou de arranjar e as verdadeiras intenções do peixinho. Mas a fic só tem quatro capítulos e logo eu publico o próximo. E eu sei que o Máscara da Morte não seria burro de pensar que está com alergia a sexo (ta parecendo aquelas idéias sem nexo de novela das sete), mas eu vou tentar fazer ele se justificar depois.


	3. Castigo e chocolate

**Capítulo 03: Castigo e chocolate**

Não sabia mais quanto tempo iria agüentar aquele sorriso malicioso, misturado com uma certa mágoa, de Milo. O grego tinha os pés irritantemente em cima do seu sofá e batia os dedos levemente, assobiando uma música também irritante. Devia ser uma nova espécie de tortura para pessoas orgulhosas e que se consideravam desprovidas de sentimentos, para ver se falava de uma fez suas reais intenções ao fazer algo.

Mas ele não iria, de jeito nenhum, dizer a primeira palavra. Milo que perguntasse o que queria saber.

A verdade é que não estava agüentando mesmo. Contraiu os lábios para que nenhuma palavra escapasse deles. Pensamentos horríveis passavam na sua cabeça... e alguns egocêntricos também. _"E se ele terminar comigo? Não, ele não conseguiria me deixar. Mas ele pode fazer greve de alguns dias... ou então pior, de três meses para se vingar? Como se ele fosse agüentar."_

- Pergunte logo de uma vez por que eu fiz isso, Milo – disse exasperado, não agüentando mais aquele silêncio.

- Por que você fez isso, Camus? – Milo perguntou sério, sem olhar para Camus.

- Eu não sei – respondeu sem emoção.

- Como não sabe? – agora foi a vez de Milo sair do sério.

- Eu... você sabe porque. Excesso sempre faz mal e você vive exagerando na dose. Você andava comendo chocolate mais que o normal e eu fiquei preocupado com o que poderia acontecer – percebia o absurdo daquela conversa. Ele havia _proibido_ Milo de comer chocolate. E qual o direito que tinha de fazer tal proibição?

- Sua preocupação comigo chegar a ser tocante, Camus – disse com deboche. – E eu me sinto lisonjeado por ser alvo de sua preocupação – murmurou, dessa vez sem resquícios de deboche. Camus estranhou, mas achou melhor deixar ele continuar. – Mesmo estando com você há três anos, eu não achava que você fosse cuidar tão bem assim de mim.

- Posso ser considerado frio e insensível,mas você sabe que nunca o trataria mal, muito menos deixaria de me preocupar com você – dessa vez quem parecia magoado era Camus.

- Eu sei – Milo suspirou – mas é que sempre pareceu algo tão irreal, tão impossível se tratando de você, que às vezes eu não acreditava que as coisas fossem assim, que talvez fosse tudo imaginação minha. Mesmo assim não entendo o por que de você ter mentido para mim, só tenho certeza de uma coisa: não foi apenas preocupação – Milo mais uma vez o olhava com tamanha intensidade, fazendo com que algo dentro dele apertasse.

- Mon ange – saiu da poltrona em frente ao sofá em que Milo estava e se aproximou dele se sentando ao lado. – Eu não sei o que houve. Não gosto de ver você exagerando em tudo que faz, sem contar que qual a graça que chocolate tem? São apenas doces – suspirou. Não entendia todo aquele vicio e nem a cara tentadora de prazerqueMilo faziaquando comia chocolate. – Você sempre com aqueles chocolates, e às vezes nem dava muita atenção pra mim.

Milo sorriu.

- Você estava com ciúmes dos chocolates? – falou incrédulo, sem ver muita lógica.

- Claro que não – Camus exasperou. Por que diabos disso aquilo? Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito tem ciúme por causa de chocolates, muito menos ele. - É só que... que você exagera demais nas coisas e, levando em conta que o tanto do chocolate poderia fazer mal, eu fiquei preocupado. Já falei isso.

- Sei – Milo colocou as duas mãos apoiadas no peito de Camus e com a cara mais safada que conseguiu fazer, disse - Você não sabe qual a graça que chocolate tem?

Camus não conteve o meio sorriso por ver o jeito que Milo fez a pergunta.

- Não – respondeu suavemente, pronto para ver Milo se render.

- Mas nem por isso pense que escapara do seu castigo – Milo deu um suave beijo nos lábios de Camus, para depois se levantar pegando na mão dele o levando até o quarto.

- Que castigo, Milo? – Camus falou um pouco receoso.

Milo não respondeu e, ao chegar no quarto, Camus entendeu tudo, dando um sorriso malicioso. Viu o sinal de Milo para que se sentasse na cama e obedeceu... mas não era bem o que imaginava.

Rapidamente Milo saiu do quarto, pegando a chave e trancando a porta.

- E nem pense em sair daí – gritou e pode ouvir alguns xingamentos em francês. – Você sempre soube que eu era uma pessoa vingativa. E se ousar arrombar essa porta pode ter certeza de que as coisas ficaram bem piores para o seu lado. Sabe muito bem que está precisando disso.

E saiu do templo apressado, levando a chave consigo e sorrindo. Tinha que voltar a sua casa rapidamente, preparar tudo o que planejara e voltar para a casa de Aquário.

* * *

Aquilo estava passando dos limites. Onde já se viu? Um cavaleiro de ouro, Mago da Água e do Gelo, trancado, de castigo, dentro do próprio quarto, por ter inventado que o namorado tinha alergia a chocolate? Era o cúmulo do absurdo. Na cabeça de Camus, claro. 

Blasfemou em francês até dizer chega e ver seu estoque de palavrões se esgotarem. Sentou na cama. Podia muito bem sair daquele quarto arrombando a porta. O problema era que Milo parecia bem ameaçador ao dizer que se ele saísse as coisas ficariam bem piores para o seu lado. E querendo ou não, tinha que admitir que errara. Talvez merecesse mesmo aquele castigo infantil.

Esperou por boas horas. Havia escurecido e podia sentir o cosmo de Milo na casa de Escorpião. Será que ele o deixaria ali até o outro dia? Por Athena, que Milo não fizesse essa loucura, ou iria ver bem o que era Aquário furioso, tivesse ele razão ou não.

Até que percebeu o cosmo de Milo se aproximando. Estava voltando para tira-lo dali. Finalmente! Foi para perto da porta diante da expectativa de sair do quarto. Agora que estava preste a ser solto, notou que ao invés de ficar dizendo impropérios podia muito bem ter pegado um de seus livros e ficar lendo enquanto esperava o tempo passar.

Milo chegou em sua casa. Esperou ele subir, mas ele fez isso devagar, como se quisesse aborrecê-lo ainda mais. Ouviu o barulho da chave sendo virada na fechadura e a porta se abriu.

- Até que enfim... – deixou o queixo ir ao chão.

- Seu castigo – Milo disse, mostrando uma enorme vasilha com chocolate derretido.

Ele só podia estar brincando, não era? Como assim '_seu castigo'_? Milo iria fazer alguma espécie de tortura fazendo com que visse ele comendo todo aquele chocolate?

- O que isso significa, Milo?

Não respondeu. Passou a vasilha para as mãos de Camus, foi até a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama, tirou tudo que estava em cima para colocar na poltrona. Camus só não reclamou porque estava ocupado demais pensando no que Milo faria.

O grego voltou para perto de Camus e tirou a vasilha das mãos dele. Dirigiu-se para a mesinha de cabeceira e colocou ali em cima. Depois se sentou na cama, cruzando as pernas e chamando Camus.

Camus foi até a cama, um pouco receoso. Tratando-se de Milo tudo era possível e ele não fazia idéia do que o amante aprontaria dessa vez. A única coisa era a palavra _castigo_ que ainda martelava na sua cabeça. Quando chegou ao pé da cama, Milo se aproximou, engatinhando, o jeito felino sempre presente. Fez com que Camus se sentasse para depois deita-lo na cama, subindo em cima. Desabotoou a blusa de Camus, jogando-a longe e aproximou o rosto da orelha dele.

- Você gosta de chocolate, Camus? – perguntou baixo. Camus enrijeceu o corpo, controlando cada fibra.

- Não.

- Por que?

- Mon ange, temos mesmo que ter essa conversa justo agora? – sua voz saiu com um pouco pesada. Milo não tinha feito quase nada ainda e já estava excitado daquele jeito.

- Precisamos sim, faz parte – Milo sussurrou, mas logo em seguida saiu de cima dele e Camus não controlou o baixo protesto.

Milo olhou para a vasilha, colocou um dedo dentro, se sentou na cintura de Camus e, com toda a sensualidade que possuía, levou o dedo a boca, se deliciando com o chocolate. Camus, vendo aquela cena, se perguntou se realmente não gostava de chocolate.

- Continua não gostando? – Milo se aproximou novamente da orelha de Camus e, dessa vez, deu um leve beijo.

Camus segurou nas costas dele, não se controlando mais. Se dependesse dele, Milo não sairia dali nem tão cedo. Conseguiu tirar a blusa de Milo, enquanto ele mordiscava seu pescoço.

- Continuo – respondeu, com a voz rouca.

Milo se soltou dele.

- Essa sua teimosia só me instiga mais ainda.

Camus agora viu o possível 'perigo' daquela situação. Tentou se levantar, mas, com uma única mão, Milo fez com que ele se deitasse, lançado um olhar de pura lasciva. Com a outra, Milo novamente levou dois dedos para dentro da vasilha, dessa vez pegando muito mais chocolate. Camus achou que ele fosse provoca-lo mais uma vez, levando os dedos até a boca, só não espera que fosse a sua própria boca.

Suavemente Milo lambuzou seus lábios com chocolate. O francês entreabriu os lábios se entregando rapidamente ao doce sabor. Não exatamente ao chocolate, mas sim ao olhar que Milo lhe lançava, como se ordenasse que fizesse aquilo.

Lambeu os dedos de Milo. No chocolate derretido havia algo crocante, que imediatamente reconheceu como caramelo. Satisfeito com o que via, Milo tirou os dois dedos e mais uma vez um audível protesto escapou dos lábios de Camus.

- Então, continua não gostando?

- Hum hum... – Camus não iria admitir que gostou do sabor que sentiu, lembrava muito o próprio amante.

Milo contraiu os lábios, contrariado com aquela teimosa, mas, como ele mesmo dissera, aquilo só o instigava ainda mais. Novamente os dedos foram para a vasilha e quando os tirou imediatamente melou um dos mamilos de Camus e fez o mesmo com o outro mamilo. Aquário apenas observava a cena, extasiado.

- Milo, você está me melando de chocolate – falou um pouco irritado e foi calado com os dedos de Milo lambuzados de chocolate.

Não resistiu e lambeu. Quando terminou Milo sorriu perigosamente, estreitando o olhar. Aproximou a boca de um dos mamilos de Camus e começou a lamber lentamente. Camus se arrepiou um pouco. Quanto tempo àquela tortura iria demorar?

Sentiu o seu mamilo ser sugado e mordido,ao em vez de lambido, e mordeu levemente os lábios para não soltar um gemido. Já nem sabia se Milo saboreava sua pele ou o chocolate. Agora foi a vez do outro mamilo, e nesse Milo já começou sugando. Não era só Camus que não agüentava mais aquela tortura.

Queriam se livrar das incomodas calças que usavam, mesmo que elas não fossem apertadas demais, e sim confortáveis para os treinos. Milo se esfregou contra a ereção de Camus, o que fez com que o aquariano o puxasse levemente pelos cabelos, fazendo-o resmungar algo indecifrável naquele momento.

- Não estou agüentando mais – murmurou, pedindo para que Milo parasse com aquilo e terminasse de uma vez.

- Então já tem uma pequena noção do que é passar algumas horas sem chocolate – levou uma das mãos até a vasilha e afundou dentro do chocolate, antes que Camus pudesse perceber o que ele faria, rapidamente tirou a mão dali e levou até o peito do francês, descendo para o abdômen.

- Milo! – Camus reclamou. – Vai melar minha cama toda.

- Depois a gente limpa.

- Oh Céus! Isso aqui vai encher de formigas.

E sem ligar para o que Camus disse, Milo voltou a lamber onde estava melado de chocolate, vendo Camus se contorcer e murmurar palavras pela metade. Ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado, carregado de desejo.

Quando Milo terminou e voltou a se sentar se mexendo um pouco em cima de Camus, em uma clara provocação, Aquário não se agüentou e reverteu os papéis. Fez com que Milo se deitasse na cama e ficou por cima, se sentando na cintura dele. Milo viu ele repetir o que havia feito há pouco: Camus afundou a mão no chocolate e depois passou por todo o corpo de Milo. Fechou os olhos ao sentir o leve contado dos lábios dele em sua pele lambuzada de chocolate.

Camus começou com calma, saboreando o gosto do chocolate. Milo tinha a mão na nuca de Aquário, acariciando do jeito que ele gostava, hora circulando com os dedos, ora pressionando um pouco. Ele o provocava passando a língua levemente e mordiscando os mamilos intumescidos.

- Mais, Camus – Milo pediu se referindo ao chocolate. – Quero mais chocolate.

Atendeu ao pedido, mergulhando um dedo no chocolate e dando para Milo lamber. Milo se sentou, lambendo o dedo de Camus e fazendo com ele ficasse em seu colo, cruzando as pernas em volta da sua cintura. As calças que usavam incomodavam ao extremo, fazendo com que desviassem a atenção do chocolate, um ajudando ao outro a ser livrar daquele empecilho.

Camus voltou a se sentar no colo de Milo, entrelaçando as pernas e dando total liberdade a Milo. Seus corpos se reconhecendo, mesmo assim experimentando sensações novas. Gemiam cada vez mais alto, o ritmo acelerando, os beijos com mais sofreguidão.

Camus afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Milo, mordendo para conter o delírio, abafar seus gemidos, e aumentando os de Milo. Os corpos lambuzados de chocolates, grudando. Camus foi o primeiro a chegar em seu máximo, sendo ajudado por Milo. Escorpião se afundou mais, uma última vez, paraem seguidadesabar na cama, puxando o corpo de Camus junto, sentindo os espasmos.

Fechou os olhos, esperando com que sua respiração regularizasse, percebendo Camus o abraçando, a respiração também ofegante, envolvendo com um dos dedos uma mecha azulada e aspirando o cheiro do seu pescoço.

- Ainda vai negar que gosta de chocolate?

Camus levantou o corpo, se sentando em cima da barriga de Milo, levando o dedo até a vasilha e mergulhando-o ali. Lambeu com os olhos fechados. Estava respondido!

* * *

**N.A:** Ai, primeiro lemon, então sabe como é, não dei muitas descrições, e nem acho que eu vá escrever outro lemon. De qualquer forma acho que peguei leve na cena. Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu perdi esse capítulo reformulado então tive que ajeitar mais uma vez, e como as aulas começaram eu acabei ficando sem tempo. 

Ah sim, sorry pela falta de acentos naspralavras do tipo: "provoca-lo" ou "deita-lo", mas é que site está se recusando a aceitar corretamente.


	4. Casal de chocólatras

**Capítulo 04: Casal de chocólatras**

– Quer dizer que Milo não estava alérgico coisa nenhuma? – Aiolia perguntou a Afrodite, que só fez balançar a cabeça afirmando. – E Milo descobriu isso ontem?

– Acabei deixando escapar – Afrodite suspirou, sentando na escadaria da casa de libra. – E Camus deve estar querendo me matar. Até que não seria má idéia, considerando que o Mozão ainda não fez as pazes comigo.

– Então os gemidos que eu ouvi ontem a noite devia ser o Milo matando o Camus – Shura comentou. – Só que matando de outra forma, claro – ele e Aiolia caíram na risada.

– O santuário inteiro ouviu... Depois dessa Camus vai ficar uma semana sem aparecer para treinar.

– Até que a casa dele tava bem calma quando eu passei por lá hoje cedo – Afrodite se levantou. - Vou descer para a casa de Câncer, acho que Mask já acordou.

– Nada disso.

– Afrodite paralisou ao reconhecer a voz fria.

– Cam... Camus, como vai? – se virou relutante. – Vejo que muito bem, parece ter dormido com anjos...

– Aoilia a Shura começaram a gargalhar.

– Desde quando aquele Escorpião é anjo? Pela gritaria que eu ouvi... – Shura falou para Aiolia, sem notar Camus direcionar o olhar para eles.

Afrodite aproveitou a deixa pra cair fora.

– Nem pense que vai escapar, Afrodite – ia atrás dele, mas uma mão segurou seu braço.

– Camus, volta lá pra cima – Milo resmungou ainda sonolento. – Deixa ele, afinal você aceitou o plano dele de qualquer forma, e antes mesmo do Afrodite dizer algo eu já sabia.

– Sabia? – se virou olhando para um Milo com a cara amassada e os cabelos bagunçados.

– Há séculos. Agora vamos voltar pra cama, que seu castigo ainda não terminou.

Camus ficou vermelho. Aiolia e Shura seguraram a risada.

– Mas ele me enganou sobre o chàMilo... – achou melhor ficar quieto, se contasse sobre aquilo na frente de Aoilia e Shura, não teria paz por um bom tempo com as irritantes gracinhas.

– E vai dizer que você não gostou do efeito do chÿ – Afrodite soltou, sorrindo. – Se eu tivesse contado o real efeito você não teria aceitado que eu sei.

Camus ia dizer uma boa ofensa quando Milo se intrometeu.

– Fique sabendo que não teve diferença alguma. Não foi, Camus? – Camus não respondeu. Milo olhou incerto para ele. – Não foi, Camus?

– De que chá vocês estão falando? – Aiolia perguntou curioso.

– Eu não preciso daquilo pra ficar mais... mais...

– Milo, vamos embora – puxou Milo pela mão antes que ele tornasse a situação mais constrangedora. - Você podia ao menos ter colocado uma camisa e uma calça mais decente. – Olhou para a samba canção que Milo usava.

Milo balançou a cabeça e o arrastou para voltarem a casa de Aquário. Afrodite piscou um olho para Milo agradecendo por ele o ter livrado da possível ira de Camus.

– Nada não, Afrodite. Tava te devendo essa pelos chocolates.

Camus se virou, parando bruscamente.

– Então foi você?

– Ops... – Afrodite desceu correndo, antes que Camus se soltasse de Milo.

– Vamos logo, Camus, eu fiz chocolate quente e vai acabar esfriando.

– Chocolate quente, é? – voltou a atenção para Milo.

Recomeçaram a subir, Milo tentando ajeitar o cabelo bagunçado e Camus animado com o chocolate quente.

* * *

– Você sabia há quanto tempo? – Camus tomou um gole do chocolate quente. 

– Acho que uns dois dias depois – respondeu com a cabeça apoiada na mesa. – Sinceramente, como você, sendo do jeito que é, achou que eu iria cair em uma dessa?

– Bom... era mais que lógico que você desenvolvesse uma alergia comendo chocolate daquele jeito.

– Até ai tudo bem, mas as manchinhas não sumiriam tão rápido se eu realmente estivesse com alergia.

– Foi assim que descobriu?

– Não. Ouvi o Afrodite contando ao Shura.

– E ele ainda achou de te dar chocolates – disse incrédulo. – Me ajuda com essa idéia absurda e depois afunda meu plano duplamente. Acho que sei até como fez para que ele dessa os chocolates – colocou a caneca vazia em cima da mesa e a mão na cabeça de Milo, acariciando. – Deve ter feito aquela sua cara de quem ia morrer por estar sem chocolate.

– Hum hum... – murmurou deliciado com o carinho na nuca. - E ele me arranjava chocolates e ficava contando historias escabrosas de pessoa com espinhas na cara e me dizendo que meu rosto iria pipocar. Até parece que eu tenho problemas com espinhas.

Camus fez com que ele saísse da cadeira e se sentasse no seu colo. Afastou os fios azulados para que pudesse olhar melhor o rosto perfeito do grego.

– Pra compensar, porque você não derrete mais chocolate e leva lá pro quarto...

* * *

Uma espécie de união dourada acontecia nas escadas do templo de Aires. Quase todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam ali, conversando amenidades ou simplesmente resmungando, como era o caso de Shaka por estarem fazendo aquela algazarra na frente da casa de Mu. O assunto daquela aglomeração: Máscara da Morte precisava ou não de chá para poder dar conta de Peixes? 

Zoaram com a cara de Máscara da Morte o máximo que puderam, vendo-o alegar que não precisa daquilo coisa nenhuma e que Afrodite tinha tendência a ninfomaníaco. Afrodite, que andava bastante irritado esses últimos dias, retrucou dizendo que ele não era ninfomaníaco e que na verdade gostava de experimentar as coisas para ver o resultado. Isso só piorou mais ainda tudo para o seu lado.

– Então quer dizer que você gosta de experimentar coisas novas? E fica experimentado outros também?

– Claro que não! – Afrodite respondeu, indignado. – Eu quis dizer, experimentar coisas novas com você.

Máscara não quis saber e saiu dali, subindo para a quarta casa. Afrodite foi atrás dele.

– Ihhh, acho que esses dois não se acertam nem tão cedo – falou Aldebaran, balançando a cabeça.

– Quem parece que se acertou foi esses dois aí! – Aiolia apontou para Milo e Camus.

– Tá começando a deixar a gente enjoado – Shura colocou a língua para fora.

– Querem parar de dividir esse chocolate? – Shaka repreendendo-os diante da cena: Milo com um chocolate, mordendo um pedaço e dando outro para Camus.

– Ei, Milo, tem mais chocolate ai? – Mu perguntou baixo, mas não o suficiente para a audição aguçada de Shaka.

– Até você, Mu? – Shaka olhou horrorizado para o namorado.

– Você já provou um, Shaka?

Shaka fez sinal pedindo paciência a Buda e subiu as escadas. Mu o seguiu depois que Milo passou dois chocolates. Iria convencer o loirinho de que aquilo era mesmo bom.

* * *

Milo foi até o armário da cozinha pegar alguns chocolates para comer. Tinha ido dar um volta no santuário e deixou Camus no quarto lendo um livro. Abriu o armário e seu semblante ficou sério. Não havia mais nenhum chocolate ali. E a última vez que checou seu armário – para ser mais exato ainda naquela manhã – havia duas barras, uma caixa de bombons com licor e cereja, e alguns sortidos que havia ganhado de Afrodite, que, seguindo o conselho de Milo, foi fazer as pazes com Máscara da Morte usando chocolate como fonte de sedução. 

– Será que deu a louca no Camus de novo e ele achou de me proibir mais uma vez de comer chocolates?

Subiu as escadas, preocupado, indo ao encontro de Camus perguntar o que aconteceu com seus chocolates. Chegou no quarto e abriu a porta devagar. Camus estava deitado, a caixa de bombons de licor aberta e só com papeis, incluindo os de chocolate sortidos. Nana mão a metade de uma das barras de chocolate e o livro na outra. Camus se deliciava com chocolate, todo esparramado na cama de Milo e lendo o livro, sossegado.

– CAMUS! – Milo berrou. Camus soltou o livro assustado e se sentou rapidamente – MEUS CHOCOLATES! – chegou perto da cama. – Você comeu tudinho?

– Anh... Eu tava aqui sem fazer nada. Não resisti...

– ZEUS! EU CRIEI UM CHOCÓLATRA! – desabou na cama.

– Que isso, mon ange! Foram só uns chocolatizinhos.

– Só uns chocolatizinhos? Você acabou com o meu estoque. Quer dizer, ainda tem essa barra ai na sua mão – Milo olhou para a barra de chocolate. - Vai, me passa a barra, já que você comeu todos os outros.

– Não – Camus saiu da cama. – A culpa é sua se estou assim, agora agüenta.

– Camus, eu queria que você gostasse de chocolates pra parar de jogar fora o meu estoque, e não para dar fim achando de comer tudo.

– Depois a gente compra mais.

Milo pareceu se acalmar.

– Certo, mas me dá essa barra então.

Camus olhou para ele carinhosamente

– Não mesmo! – e saiu rápido do quarto, sendo seguido por Milo.

– VOLTE, CAMUS!

Aquário parou, sorrindo. Esperou que Milo se aproximasse, e ele mesmo ofereceu um pedaço da barra. Milo provou, devagar, e depois se agarrou ao pescoço de Camus.

– E a outra barra, cadê?

– Comi hoje cedo, quando você saiu, mas amanhã eu compro mais chocolate pra nós dois – deu um selinho nos lábios de Milo, o gosto de chocolate sendo notado por ambos.

– Vai acabar passando mal depois de comer todos esses chocolates.

– Vou nada – deixou que Milo dessa mais uma mordida na barra de chocolate e se afastou. – Vou voltar pra ler meu livro – e saiu em direção ao quarto.

Milo voltou a cozinha para tomar um copo d´água. Ficou ali um tempo, procurando o que fazer para comer. Largou as coisas e foi para o quarto perguntar a Camus se ele queria comer algo, quando se aproximava ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa sendo rasgada.

– Não pode ser – murmurou e entrou sorrateiramente. – Aquela era a última.

Camus estava debruçado na cama, com uma barra de chocolate inteirinha.

– EU NÃO ACRETIDO! VOCE DISSE QUE JÁ TINHA COMIDO TUDO.

Camus deu um pulo assustado.

– Eu... eu... – Achou melhor correr.

– VOLTE, Camus. – Milo berrou sendo ouvido pelas dozes casas. – VOCÊ ESTÁ VICIADO.

E começa tudo de novo.

**FIM!**

* * *

**N.A:** Acho que já dava pra esperar que terminasse assim. O Camus mais viciado que o Milo, se é que isso é possível. Agora pra Aquário ter uma hiperglicemia é um passo. Desculpem a demora, mas essas semanas foram corridas e cansativas. Obrigada a quem comentou e teve paciência de ler essa fic, a Li que betou rapidinho como sempre, e a quem leu enão comentoutambém.Não terminou exatamente como eu queria, mas espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim assim. Bjinhos e até a próxima. 


End file.
